Flammes
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Bellamy l'observa discrètement et esquissa un sourire. Elle semblait fascinée par ce qu'elle regardait et lui était fasciné par ce visage doux, chaleureux, accueillant, illuminé par les reflets du feu sur sa peau claire.


Bellamy avait les bras chargés de bûches lorsqu'il aperçoit Clarke arriver au loin. Il laissa tomber son fardeau, organisa les branchages et alluma le feu en frottant deux pierres. Des étincelles giclèrent dans le petit tas de bois et il souffla sur les quelques braises.

— Tu arrives pile à temps, dit-il alors que Clarke devenait de plus en plus proche.

Elle se contenta de sourire et s'assit en face du feu. Bellamy s'installa à côté d'elle et tendit ses mains en avant : le temps s'était rafraîchi considérablement depuis quelques jours, rendant les nuits très fraîches.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et observa les étoiles entre les hauts sommets des sapins alentours. Elles étaient brillantes, blanches, éclatantes. Elle profitait de ce moment de calme, loin de tout le monde, juste apaisée par ces flammes dont la chaleur caressait son être et l'air frais qui remplissait ses poumons.

Bellamy l'observa discrètement et esquissa un sourire. Elle semblait fascinée par ce qu'elle regardait et lui était fasciné par ce visage doux, chaleureux, accueillant, illuminé par les reflets du feu sur sa peau claire. Elle sentit ce regard appuyé sur elle, mais n'osa tourner la tête pour vérifier elle se contenta de sourire, ravie d'être ainsi dévisagée par cet homme qu'elle appréciait plus qu'elle ne voulait se le laisser croire.

— Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? dit-elle en ne lâchant pas ce ciel étoilé des yeux.

Bellamy, que rien ne pouvait interrompre dans sa contemplation, lâcha un petit « non » : pour rien, cela n'avait aucune importance, mais si ça en avait pour elle, il ferait l'effort d'écouter tout ce qu'elle aura à lui apprendre.

— Pour nos ancêtres, ce jour était appelé Noël et symbolisait la naissance d'un homme très important. Et tous les ans, ils fêtaient cette naissance en s'offrant des cadeaux. C'était des belles cérémonies, des retrouvailles avec la famille.

— Dommage que nous ayons perdu ça sur l'Arche.

— Oui, ça aurait été bien de fêter Noël là-haut.

Clarke soupira en regardant le ciel.

— Est-ce que ça te manque ? demanda Bellamy. La vie sur l'Arche ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et sourit en secouant la tête.

— Non, pas vraiment.

Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord : même si la vie sur l'Arche était plus sécuritaire qu'ici, il avait détesté ce lieu jusqu'à vouloir le fuir.

— Il y a d'autres traditions que manger et s'offrir des cadeaux à Noël ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit Clarke en observant les flamme danser devant ses yeux. Je crois qu'il y avait s'embrasser sous le gui, décorer les maisons… Enfin, dans les anciennes histoires qui se passent en cette période, c'était ça.

Bellamy acquiesça et une envie irrépressible d'embrasser Clarke, sous du gui ou non, le prit aux tripes. Il se retint, ne voulant briser ce moment paisible qu'ils passaient ensemble, mais ne pu refréner son envie longtemps. Rien qu'un baiser, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Il se tourna vers Clarke et caressa sa joue tendrement. Surprise, elle le regarda dans les yeux et le laissa s'approcher jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Puis, elle finit par se laisser aller à ce doux baiser en fermant les yeux.

Bellamy mit fin à ce tendre moment et ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de Clarke dont les yeux semblaient plus clairs que jamais. Elle brisa cette distance entre eux en reprenant d'assaut les lèvres de Bellamy et elle mit aussitôt une main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Il posa une main sur sa taille et l'attira à lui en prenant soin de ne pas rompre l'union de leurs lèvres.

Elle se détacha un instant et posa son front contre le sien alors qu'ils étaient enlacés. Elle sourit et il lui rendit.

— Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-elle.

Le sourire de Bellamy s'élargit et il l'embrassa de nouveau en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Et là, à ce moment, au coin du feu, à la simple lueur des flammes, ils profitèrent du peu de temps qu'ils avaient seuls pour se confier ce secret qu'ils gardaient en eux depuis trop longtemps et partager ce désir inavoué qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre depuis toujours.


End file.
